Diz
Diz is an alien making his first appearance in RS3, one of the only characters in RS4, a deuteragonist in RS5 and the hidden main antagonist of the Riddle Transfer series, serving as the secondary antagonist of the whole franchise. RS3 Diz makes a cameo appearance in RS3, on a poster saying "SWEEET". RS4 He then appears behind Phil in RS4, convincing Mr. Munch to kill him. RS5 RS5 is where Diz becomes a major character. His third appearance in all the games is in the cutscene where he explains the concept of Vizion to Phil, reappearing after beating the game to return the kids to their homes and then getting taken in by Zone 5.1. RT In RT, Diz is the last of the four friends you must save. This is accomplished by completing four puzzles. After clicking on the Vizion ship with him saved, an alarm will sound and Diz will make a run for the ship, narrowly escaping the area and abandoning Phil. RT2 In RT2, after escaping area 5.1 Diz is revealed to have betrayed Phil: Being Viz's second-in-command, he shared his master's hatred for life and seeks to freeze the universe, killing Viz to get him out of the way. Diz attempts to destroy Earth so Phil won't stop him, but he and Quiz travel in front of Diz's ship. Quiz then has Phil activate the Self-destruct button and sacrifices himself, killing Diz and ending project: Vizion. Trivia * Of all three aliens in the games, Diz is the only one with two arms and no stitched mouth. * Diz is Viz's second-in-command, temporarily taking control of Vizion after Viz is destroyed. * Diz turning out to be evil is foreshadowed by him choosing the abandon the children instead of helping them escape from Zone 5.1. * Unlike Viz, who wanted to use his machinery to judge planets and freeze those that are found to be evil, Diz simply wants to use his technology to cause senseless destruction. * The following is one possible way to tell Diz's story. **'RS3:'Diz planned to picture himself to Phil's dream so that he may know that it is just a dream. ** '''RS4/RS5: '''Diz planned to take over Vizion the whole time he was in the game. His rescue of Phil was simply his plot to destroy Viz. Getting the kids back home was how he would make sure they wouldn't interfere with him. ** '''RT1: '''In RT, Diz is taken prisoner by Zone 5.1 as an attempt to retrieve Vizion information, done by Quiz, as revealed. Diz escapes the building with the Vizion ship, and was never seen again... or at least, until... ** '''RT2: '''Diz, as free as a bird, turns around and betrays the amazing kids who trusted him, only to be stopped by heroic Quiz self-destructing his ship. The plot twist of evil Diz attempting to freeze Earth (and anything else he came across) could be a reference to the discarded plans for RT5, where Zone 5.1 would have brainwashed Diz into thinking he was Viz. * This could also be taken straight out of the intended RT5, since Diz betrays Phil and his friends just after escaping from Zone 5.1.http://jonbro.newgrounds.com/news/post/732386 Category:Character Category:Alien Category:Characters Category:Helpful Characters Category:Riddle School 4 Category:Possibly Deceased Category:Antagonist